My Supernatural Drabbles
by WinchesterLicious
Summary: (MOVED FROM OTHER ACCT) Will be a compilation of Supernatural stories I write for my tumblr account, based on three random items given to me to write a drabble.
1. Skittles, Laptop, and Microphone

**A/N The idea for this came from SuperSillyStories, who sent me three things and I said I'd write a story involving those...and well, here it is :P It was pretty fun, hope you guys like it.**

As Sam spoke into the microphone, he felt a skittle bounce off the back of his head for probably the fiftieth time in the past five minutes. He turned around and glared at Amanda, who in turn giggled at him. "SAM!", the deep voice roaring from the speakers caught his attention, making him face the laptop screen again; Dean's face coming into view.

"Yeah, uhh sorry", he apologized and tucked his shaggy hair behind his ears, silently cursing his girlfriend for aggravating him. A small grin played at the edges of his lips, he knew he'd extract his revenge on her as soon as the skype session with his brother was finished. "What were talking about again?" he fidgeted with the microphone, turning it down some.

Dean took a long swig from his bottle of beer and sighed before running a hand down the front of his face. "Francie went missing. Sometime early this morning when I was in the shower." The thick glass landed on the computer desk with a slam, emphasizing the extent of his seriousness.

"Oh. Yeah", Sam leaned closer, ignoring the green piece of candy that flew past his right shoulder. "And you think it might have something to do with the Vamps we were hunting last week, right?"

"Yeah, I ganked their queen bitch, and now they're after mine", Dean moved forward, pressed his lips together, then dropped his chin to his chest, pounding his fist next to his computer. After a minute, his face reappeared, the solemn look tugging at Sam's heartstrings. "Help me, man", his voice was weak.

"Dude, I'm in", Sam threw his hands out to the sides. "Come pick me up and we'll get your girl. Those blood suckers won't know what hit 'em."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Cool, bro. I'll be there in about two hours, be ready. Thanks Sammy." Without waiting for a response from his brother, he closed his laptop, leaving Sam to figure out a plan.

For all of her trying, Amanda had heard the conversation and was doing her best to keep quiet, but the Skittles bag crinkled in her hand. "Oops", she said aloud. Sam spun around in the chair, and lifted an eyebrow at the latina sitting cross legged on the bed. "I'm sorry", she said next.

"Yeah", Sam's face remained expressionless as he stood up and sauntered over to her. His shins met the mattress, and he towered over his girlfriend, his lips slowly forming a smirk. "You should be", he growled and snatched the red bag out of her hand, tossing it haphazardly across the floor. Amanda's eyes widened and she attempted to scoot away, but was caught by the arm. Instead of picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder to toss her into a cold shower or outside in just her bra and panties like she thought he would do, he pushed her back and climbed on top of her, settling his fingertips at her sides. "Move even an inch and I'll tickle you until you throw up", he warned.

The dangerous look in his orbs instantly sent a shiver down her spine; she knew how pumped up Sam would get before a mission and she knew this time would be no different. Proving her right, his mouth went straight to her belly button and circled it with his tongue as his fingers travelled up her sides. She let out a slow exhale, willing herself not to giggle as they ascended all the way to just under her arms, then luckily it subsided as he continued up over her shoulders, to the blue bra straps.

Sam pulled each arm up and through the straps, then snuck a hand to the small of her back and uttered the word, "Up", while nudging her. Amanda lifted up and he unfastened her bra and took it off, dropping it to the floor. Getting up to his knees, he began kissing his way up her torso, allowing his teeth to scrape her skin randomly. Once he reached her breasts, his tongue licked a line between them, then his mouth trailed over to one, nibbling around the nipple while a hand came up to the other and massaged it gently, feeling the bud harden under his palm. He tugged on it with two fingers harshly, making Amanda moan; then she squirmed when his lips wrapped around the other and sucked it lightly.

Amanda's arms wound around his neck and her fingers threaded through his hair, pulling on the ends as excitement burned through her like a wildfire. "Sam", she called out his name and refrained from bucking her hips up into him. She couldn't afford for him to stop when she was so desperate.

"Shhh", an animal-like sound rumbled from his chest as he bit down onto the side of her neck and raised himself up to push her knees apart. Remaining upright long enough to undo his pants and pull them down along with his boxer briefs, Sam lay back over Amanda and directed his hardened cock to her center, where he thrust inside of her all in one go. He withdrew himself and did the same thing again, causing Amanda to cry out and wrap her arms around his neck. Her face tilted slightly to accept him as his face lowered to hers, and he teasingly sucked on her bottom lip, then dove his tongue into her mouth for a sloppy kiss, his hips continuing on with their work.

It was only a matter of minutes when he began to sweat, working up to a grueling pace with rough drives that had Amanda's brain foggy. Each one sent her further up the mattress until Sam slid his hands beneath her back and cupped her shoulders from the bottom to hold her in place. His mouth had long since been diverted to her neck, where his mouth played brutally, certain to leave marks in it's place tomorrow.

Sam shifted his hips, changing up the angle that would blur Amanda's vision and would build her up unexpectedly fast, then send her into bliss at lightning speed. Her hands roamed over his back, her nails piercing his flesh as he only went faster, helping Amanda ride out her orgasm.

Once she was taken care of, Sam discounted the cramp in his leg and trekked through, slamming into his girlfriend repeatedly while resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. His hands white knuckled the pillow under head until the first spasm of his release hit, and he milked himself dry, collapsing next to Amanda when he was finished. "C'mere", he patted his chest for her to lay on, and bit back a smile as she winced while trying to roll over.

"I'm really sore", she told him with a pout, deciding that it was too much trouble to cuddle up to him at this point.

Taking pity on her, Sam draped an arm over her and drug her over to him, pushing her hair out of her face. "Sorry", he dropped a peck on her cheek. "But revenge was mine, and oh was it sweet", he taunted.

Being her typical self, Amanda grinned and replied with, "Umm, I think my Skittles were sweeter than that", while tapping her finger on the tip of his nose.

"Well then", he returned her smile and walked two fingers down to her stomach, "Allow me to get my proper payback," the words were barely out of his mouth before his fingers began playing over her flesh, making her squeal and flail around.


	2. Music Box, Batman Pajamas, and Spatula

Dean spun around and headed to the counter on the opposite side of the room, letting the refrigerator door close on it's own. No sooner than he got to the microwave and flicked open the top of the white styrofoam container housing the two extra medium rare burgers he ordered after dinner last night, than he heard someone clear their throat. He froze, his gaze snapping to the short redhead standing in the kitchen doorway with a hand propped up on her curvy hip. "Mornin' babe. You look good", he complimented, taking the time to appreciate the short red and black teddy clinging to his girlfriend's body.

"Likewise", she retorted, gawking at the pair of black and yellow Batman pajama pants hanging loosely from his hips, giving the perfect view of his V-line. Next, the container in his hand caught her eye and Val strolled over to Dean, where she took the take-out container from him and set it down on the counter. "I'm surprised you haven't had a heart attack yet", she didn't bother to hide her disgust as she bent down to get a skillet from the cupboard next to the oven. "You need a proper breakfast. I'm thinking pancakes and turkey bacon", she continued on nonchalantly, oblivious to the fact that Dean was growing hard in his pants, watching her every move. Next, she set the pan on the stove and withdrew a spatula from the drawer. "How about you make the coff-", she was in the midst of suggesting when she was pushed forward, her stomach bumping into the counter.

"Well", Dean set his hands on her hips, giving a small squeeze and stepped closer, allowing her to feel his erection. "I was thinking we could have dessert before breakfast today." He drug his tongue along the shell of her ear before nipping at the lobe. His breath on her neck was stirring up something in the pit of her stomach. Val nodded her agreement and slowly turned around into his embrace. Her hands slid up his arms before the empty island caught her eye.

"Where's the box I had over there?", she looked up at her boyfriend. Since Dean was planning on moving in, Val went ahead the day before and began going through some old stuff in her closet to make room for his stuff, and ended up with a collection of boxes filled with old stuff considered trash; and then there was the one she left on the island.

"I took it outside with the rest of the garbage. Today is pick-up day right?", he questioned, a bit confused.

Val jumped back, running a hand through her hair. "That had my great-grandmother's music box in it!", she exclaimed. "It's a family heirloom. Oh my Re!"

She watched his gorgeous green eyes widen and dart around as his jaw dropped. "What should I do?", he inquired.

Unable to control her anger, Val stalked to the cupboard and pulled down a can of coffee, yelling all the while. "Dean Winchester you better get your ass out there and dig through all that garbage. And don't you dare come back in here empty-handed!"

"Okay", he pulled a shoulder up to his chin and laughed nervously, ready to get out of dodge. "Let me get changed and I'll go right out."

"No. Now!", she raised her voice even more.

"B-but it's cold out there. It snowed last night", he was determined to argue.

Val picked up the long metal spatula she had taken out just a few minutes ago and whacked Dean in the chest with it, making him leap back. "GO!", she demanded, flinging her arm in the direction of the front door. The look on her face was all he needed to drop everything else and reluctantly head outside.

...

Ten minutes later, Val was pacing the kitchen floor with her favorite mug in her hand when she heard the front door open. She took another sip of the steaming brown liquid and waited for Dean to approach her.

Her heart fell when he appeared in the doorway, his face expressionless while he rubbed his hands together, trying to get warm. "It wasn't there anymore?", she asked in disbelief.

"It w-was", he stuttered as a shiver ran through him. He motioned to the right side with his head. Val raced into the living room and upon seeing the music box resting on the coffee table, covered her heart with her palm and emitted a sigh. "Oh my gosh baby. You're the best!", she squealed and ran to him, launching herself into his arms.

Dean caught her and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "I try. But now I'm really cold", he uttered.

Val pulled away some and held his cool cheeks between her hands. She pressed a kiss to the rectangular red mark left from when she hit him with the spatula and released her legs from around his waist, sliding down the front of his body. "Then I guess I'd better warm you up then, huh?", she took his hand and lead him to the couch. Val gave him a small push towards the sofa, but she was the one who landed on the cushions instead. "What?", she questioned, seeing the backside of Dean disappear into the kitchen.

A moment later he came back, slapping the spatula against his palm. "I have a better idea." The tall man said nothing further, but took Val's arm and stood her up, leaning her against the arm of the couch. He gripped her hip and gave it a tug, arching her back so her ass was up in the air. She had no time to react before a whooshing sound filled her ears and the metal came down hard on her silk covered behind.

Not quite expecting it, she jumped up. The pain quickly faded away into arousal and Val bit own onto her bottom lip, wiggling her butt, silently asking for more. Dean curled his fingers around the hem of the nightie and raised it up to her shoulder, exposing her pink backside to him. He dragged it over to the front side of Val and cupped her breast. Once again he spanked her, then rolled her nipple around in his fingers as he waited for the sensations to subside. This began a process, Dean holding her to ensure she would stay in place as the cooking instrument landed on her skin time and time again, until Dean deemed that his girlfriend had had enough. Desire was coursing through her veins and her flesh was sore and sensitive, but Val wanted more.

She whimpered her disapproval when Dean let her go and craned her neck just in time to see his pajama pants descend his thighs and his boxer briefs get shoved down carelessly. Her mouth watered as his hand wrapped around his thick, now hardened, cock and he took his time pumping himself. The veins popped out, and the head turned a darker shade of red. "Christ, Val", he uttered, his stare fixed at the juncture of her thighs.

"Dean", she called back, lust making her knees weak.

He shuffled forward, skimming a finger up and down her folds, surprised to find her so slick already. She inhaled sharply at the contact, desperately seeking more. "Please", she asked, pushing herself into his hand.

Dean could never deny the woman he loved what she wanted, and grabbing a handful of hair at the nape of her neck with his fist, he plunged inside of her all the way. He pulled immediately back out and gave her what she wanted in lazy but hard strokes, gradually building her up until her legs were quivering and random curse words were pouring from her lips. When he felt her beginning to tense up, Dean gave into the knot in the pit of his stomach and swung his hips in wide circles before picking up the pace, driving into Val brutally.

Her fingers dug into the fabric of the sofa when the first spasm hit, and Dean's head dropped down, his teeth biting into her shoulder. His sweaty chest rubbed against her back with every thrust, the repeated pulses of her sex clamping around him pushing him over the edge as well.

Once the euphoria died down, Dean stood up straight and helped Val to her feet, giving her a kiss. "I think I'm up for those pancakes now", he put the spatula into her hand and playfully gave her a nudge towards the kitchen, to which she easily complied to, and waiting until she was out of earshot to add, "But that healthy turkey bacon crap ain't happening."


	3. A Cowboy Hat, Football, & A Red Mustang

When Dean ventured across the 1969 cherry red mustang pulled over on the side of the road with it's hood up, he knew he couldn't just pass by without offering his assistance. He'd always been a sucker for old American muscle cars and a chance to get his hands on this one was perfect. Besides, every good deed you do comes back to you right?

He brought his own '67 Impala to a stop about fifteen away from the ford and got out, strolling over to it. He whistled his appreciation as he walked around the side and then the front. A quick peek as he walked past the engine wasn't enough to tell him what was wrong, and he definitely wasn't prepared for what he saw around the passenger side. A short woman wearing a cowboy hat, a short denim skirt, and a red and white Kansas City Chiefs football jersey that was pulled up over her midriff and knotted was cussing up a storm as she slapped her palm against the door repeatedly. She must've been consumed by whatever was eating her up because she jumped when Dean offered her his service. "Need help?", he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling out loud.

A hand flew to her heart as her head lifted and she took a step back, her cheeks darkening with humiliation. "I don't know what's wrong with the stupid thing", she threw her arms out in defeat.

Dean couldn't help but to think something was oddly familiar about the lady, but he brushed it off and made a suggestion. "I can take a look at the engine if you want."

The woman gave a big sigh of relief and tucked her hands into her back pockets. "That would be lovely", she stated, and followed the tall man to the front of the car, then leaned against the side while he tinkered around under the hood, jiggling things and peering around. "One minute I was cruising along and then the piece of shit stopped. There were no warning lights or anything. And then it wouldn't start back up again", she tried to explain. Her obvious aggravation made him chuckle and he straightened up, slapping his hands together to clean them off.

The woman's head tilted to the side as his gaze raked over her, and she was beginning to wonder whether she should get the baseball bat out of the back of her car or not when the man asked a question that caught her off-guard. "By any chance, is your name Franny?"

Franny's mouth fell open curiously and she crossed her arms over her chest, wondering how he indeed did know her name when she didn't seem to recognize him. "Actually, it is", she told him.

"I knew it", his lips curved up into a smirk and she studied his handsomely chiseled face and amazing green eyes, still drawing a blank. When it was apparent that she didn't share his recollection, he blurted out. "I'm Dean Winchester. From Oakland High School. Dallas Texas", he gave his best attempt at jogging her memory.

Hearing that name did the trick, and Franny pressed her lips together and grumbled, "Oh, fuck off and go elsewhere. Thanks for the help anyway, but I'll call someone else." She knew it was a lie because her cell was dead, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Hell, she would sit here for the rest of the day and all night before she accepted help from Dean Winchester.

Acting as if the man wasn't even there, Franny strolled over to the grass and sat down. A moment later, Dean's ass plopped in the grass next to hers. "What are you doing?", she sneered.

Dean lifted his legs up and rested his elbos on his knees, giving her a cool reply of, "I'll wait with you. No gentleman leaves a cute lady stranded on the side of the road by herself."

Her anger rose quickly and her head snapped towards him. "Oh, like you were a gentleman back in ninth grade when you lied and told the whole school that I gave you a hand job in the locker room just because I turned you down for the dance? I had a boyfriend you douche."

"Hey, I'll admit I was a dick, but damn that was like ten years ago. Get over it already", he retorted.

"Dude, that's easy for you to say. You weren't called 'Handy Franny' for the rest of your high school days and propositioned by all the jerks who thought I was easy because of that. You ruined my rep." Franny exhaled then laid back on the grass. "And now this POS car is making me miss the football game. This one determines if the Chiefs make it to the Superbowl or not."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean's jaw clench and he declared, "Well I think right now that should be the least of your worries."

Franny scoffed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"There's a dust storm on the way", he answered.

"Whatever", she rolled eyes.

"Look", he said and she watched him point off in the distance where it looked as if a fifty foot brown wave was breaking.

"Holy shit", her heart started beating harder and she stood up, and began pacing back and forth. "My hotel is over an hour away." Her job brought her back to her homestate of Texas for the past two weeks, and today she needed a break, thus deciding to take a lazy, Sunday drive.

Dean got to his feet as well. "My place is like ten minutes away. I'd strongly suggest you come with me." Franny knew from experience that those dust storms preced wicked thunderstorms, and she surely didn't wanna be out in the open for one of those.

...

Franny gladly accepted the bottle of Bud Light that was handed to her and moved her attention back to the t.v., fiercely watching Cyrus Gray run towards the field goal with the ball cradled firmly in his arm. "Go! Go! Go!", Franny cheered on her team, while Dean snorted.

"Those sissies ain't got crap on my Cowboys", he jeered.

Franny's whole body turned towards him and she raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't talk shit that the COWGIRLS can't back up."

"Really?", he set his own bottle down on the coffee table with a clank and cocked his head. "I think those are fighting words."

"Well, if you're so confident, let's make a bet", she proposed.

"Gotcha. If my guys win, you have to give me a lapdance", Dean tossed out almost right away. Franny rolled her eyes, of course he's still a dick after all this time. But damn if he didn't look good, his body had filled out nicely, his biceps stretching his top tautly over his arms, giving Franny less than innocent thoughts that annoyed her.

"Well, WHEN my Chiefs win, you'll be giving me a lapdance while wearing my panties and hat", she tapped the side of the Stetson perched upon her head, a wide smile spread across her face at the thought.

"It's a deal", he held out his hand, to which Franny set hers inside and shook on the agreement.

An hour later, Dean stomped his foot on the floor and shouted, "Son of a bitch!", his voice booming through the room.

Franny, who was beside herself, gave a giggle and took the hat off her head, placing it on Dean's. "Strip down baby", she crooned, a bit buzzed from the drinks she had with Dean. She observed as the arrogant man took off his clothes piece by piece until he was left only in his boxer briefs, then instructed Franny to sit on the edge of the couch. "Nuh uh uh", she wagged her finger in the air, stopping him in his tracks. It was his turn to gawk as she brazenly stood up and snuck her hands up her skirt and removed her pink boy cut panty, then tossed it at Dean.

He caught it in one hand, and spun around. Next, he yanked his own undergarment off and kicked it across the carpet, shaking his perky ass to give Franny a little show as he stepped into her tiny underwear and pulled it up to his hips.

She sat back on the sofa to enjoy his presentation. The giddy woman was by no means disappointed by the way he swayed his hips to an imaginary beat as he trekked closer to her. Franny threw her head back in laughter when he placed a foot at her side and held her head in his hands, and shook his junk in her face. Next, he lowered himself down without squishing her with his weight and pretended to grind on her as he took her hands and put them on his chest, then lead them lower, her palms grazing his skin igniting a spark inside of her.

Getting completely into his role, Dean bit down onto his lower lip, grabbed Franny by the ankles, and yanked her down, wrapping her legs around his back as he pretended to kiss his way up her body. Tingles of excitement coursed through Franny, and she lost herself for a brief moment when Dean ascended her neck and playfully nipped on her lip before sneaking his tongue inside her mouth while he proceeded to hump her. She threaded her fingers in his soft locks and kissed back, until reality set back in, and she turned her head to the side, breaking their mouth to mouth contact.

She was trying to clear her mind but was too weak to turn down Dean when she felt his lips making their way up a thigh, pushing her legs further apart. Her hunger climbed higher along with Dean's mouth, a hiss escaping her throat as he met her center. Grasping the back of her thigh, he pushed her leg up and out to the side to give himself more access. He used the tip of his nose to part her folds, following the path with his tongue. When he reached the swollen little nub he had been seeking, Dean ever so gently took it between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue, steadily building up his speed.

He continued his actions until her breathing became more ragged, and let go; opting to drag his tongue down to her entrance and swirl it around teasingly. As her taste exploded over the orifice, he let out a moan and lapped at her essence before delving back up to her clit while slipping two fingers inside of her, making her back arch and her heel dig into his back. He used the pad of his fingers to massage her g-spot expertly while sucking on her clit, both actions building her up rapidly until she clenched around his fingers and screamed out his name. A satisfied Dean worked her through her orgasm, quite proud of himself.

Once she came back to her senses, Franny was rather horrified. "Damn it, that wasn't supposed to happen", she shrieked while flinging a hand over her eyes. In a million years she never expected to get so intimate with Dean, and definitely not for him to be so damn good at it.

Dean climbed over her, putting himself inches away from her face and giving her his best smirk. "I know I'm good", he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh hell", Franny gave a shove to his chest. "Get off of me."

"You are one feisty chick, but damn it's sexy", Dean remained in place, refusing to move.

"Yeah and you're a cocky bastard. It's pretty annoying", she threw back, trying to squirm her way out from underneath him, to no avail.

"Make that a clever cocky bastard that just rocked your world", he retorted and tossed her a wink, then jumped out of the way as her fist approached his face.


	4. Hello Kitty, Lisa, and Star Wars

The front door burst open, blowing a draft of cold air over Lisa's already chilled body; causing her to shiver so hard her teeth began to chatter. "Sorry babe", Dean stumbled over the threshold, dropping the plastic bags he was carrying onto the carpet, kicked the door closed, and rummaged through them very quickly until he found what he was looking for.

He sprinted over to his girlfriend with the Star Wars fleece blanket in one hand, and a Hello Kitty movie in the other, both just freshly bought, setting the DVD on the coffee table to wrap the blanket around her shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up. "I didn't mean to take so long but it's snowing a lot harder than I thought, and finding an open store on Christmas Eve isn't exactly the easiest task. I got lucky to find a convenience store about fifteen miles away that hadn't closed just yet", he pulled a shoulder to his chin sheepishly as he picked up the movie and showed it to her with a proud smile.

The brunette's mouth fell open, her heart softening even through her obvious discomfort. "I told you that you didn't have to go anywhere." As soon as Dean came home from visiting his mom's gravesite, he saw that something was off about Lisa. Upon hearing that she wasn't feeling well, Dean clamored around the kitchen in search of the usual chicken noodle soup and tea; all to no avail. He had put his coat back on and dashed out before Lisa could bother stopping him. His woman was sick and it was his job to get her better. He had cursed at every store he passed along the way, shaking his head at one darkened building after another, not willing to stop until he could get what he needed. He didn't even let the layer of ice on the road deter him; or the rapidly falling snow.

And now he stood here, an hour later flashing her the Hello Kitty DVD he managed to score; remembering that one time Lisa talked about her favorite show as a child. "Everybody needs a sick blanket and good t.v. to watch", he winked and ripped the plastic casing from the disk and promptly stuck it into the player.

"Star Wars?", the sick woman questioned, raising an eyebrow playfully as she lifted one end of the fleece.

"Yeah", he shrugged and turned around, telling a little lie. "It was all they had." The truth was that his heart had done a little thing when he was in the store as his eyes fell upon the tiny cover. He remembered Lisa telling him that she loved him for the first time while they sat on the very couch she was bundled up on, cuddling and watching Star Wars. Needless to say, he couldn't leave without buying it.

Next, Dean stalked back over to the white plastic bags and picked them up, heading towards the kitchen. "You keep your pretty ass right there and I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll make you some soup. Chicken and rice, or chicken noodle?", he asked.

"Surprise me", Lisa replied, making him chuckle. She sure wasn't like any of the other women he had ever known, and that's why when Sam went to hell, he came back to her; that was eight months ago. Once you care about a woman, you never forget her.

Ten minutes later, Dean made his way back into the living room, carefully balancing a tray containing a steaming hot bowl of chicken noodle soup, saltine crackers, and a mug of ginger tea. Once he reached he destination, he set it down on the coffee table and picked up the cup, while taking a seat next to Lisa. He gently blew on the tea, then raised it to her lips and gingerly gave her a taste. "Good huh?", he asked nobly. "It'll warm you up and fight off the cold. You'll be feeling brand new tomorrow morning."

"Yeah", Lisa nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then tucked her face into the crook of his neck, sighing when his arm came around her shoulders. Dean felt a flutter in his chest, and relaxed against the arm of the couch, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he was cut out for the white picket fence life.


End file.
